


stay

by bbyyunki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, hansol kinda whipped, slight angst, verkwan time baby!, whiny seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyyunki/pseuds/bbyyunki
Summary: Take a trip in Hansol's morning thoughts, and the path they've been walking together, from being just members to getting married.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: verkwan tag moisturizer





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> a small piece of fluff, slight nsfw at the end.  
> enjoy!

The morning sunlight shone through the blinds of their bedroom. The rays that shone through glared at Hansol's unopened eyes. Hansol grunted slightly and stirred in his sleep. He slowly turned his body away from the sun rays and tried to get back to sleep. Although he felt the need to sleep, he just couldn't fall right back to sleep. He laid in his warm and cozy bed, gathering some parts of the blanket and cuddling it as he stretched slightly. How could anyone afford to leave this safe place every morning to do anything that needed you to leave the bed, he wondered.

Hansol sat up in the bed, arms by his side to support his freshly awaken body. An anxious thought suddenly barged into his blurry mind. Is he still here? Did he leave? Hansol panicked slightly and glanced to his left. A beautiful man was sleeping soundly beside Hansol, a little drool escaping his mouth. Hansol sighed with relief and couldn't help but giggle softly at the person beside him. Hansol scanned the features of the person habitually. His shaped eyebrows, his moles, his chubby cheeks, his slightly parted light pink lips. Everything about the male was precious to Hansol. Hansol adoringly caressed his husband's cheek as the edges of his lips curl up slightly.

The man who was sleeping peacefully suddenly stirred awake, his eyelids unwilling to open with his eyebrows tightly knitted together. The male had a frown on his face as he squirmed slightly. Hansol's anxiousness came back again, worried about the man who seemed like he was in excruciating pain.

"Hansol... Hansol... don't leave me, please..."

A weak voice emerged in the room. The man reached out his arms, his palms open and struggling to find something to grab onto. Hansol quickly, but gently grasped one of the man's open hand. The hand gripped onto Hansol tightly.

"Seungkwan. Seungkwan. I'm here. Don't worry."

Hansol got close to Seungkwan and whispered gently into his ear, in an attempt to calm him down. Seungkwan slowly stopped struggling and snapped awake.

"Hansol, oh my goodness. You're here. I thought you left me."

Seungkwan who just got up was on the verge of spilling tears from his eyes. He quickly enveloped Hansol in a tight hug, as if he was afraid his husband would slip away if he didn't hold him tight enough. Seungkwan saw Hansol sitting up on the bed, so he proceeded to sit on his husband's lap, knowing he wouldn't mind.

Hansol hugged him back and patted his back repeatedly. "What happened, Seungkwan-ah?" Hansol worriedly asked the male in his embrace, still shaken from the situation just now. Seungkwan pouted slightly as he let out a shuddered breath. "Tell me, you won't leave me right?" Seungkwan didn't answer Hansol's question as he sadly asked. Hansol was curious, his fingers unconsciously picking up locks of Seungkwan's raven hair. Seungkwan's fringe was lightly damped from the sweat on his forehead. "I, Hansol swear with my whole life I will never leave my husband." Hansol playfully raised his hand with three fingers upright to vow, hoping to make Seungkwan at least guffaw.

Seungkwan giggled a little as he laid his head against Hansol's chest. Seungkwan's expression turned serious. "I dreamt of you leaving me, Hansol-ah. Although I trust you with my whole heart that you won't leave me, I can't help but think of the unthinkable. I'm afraid, Hansol-ah. Afraid that you'll leave me alone in this big world." Fear and sorrow loomed in Seungkwan's eyes.

"I'm your husband, Seungkwan-ah. And I have the responsibility to take care of you and be by your side no matter what happens." Hansol assured Seungkwan. Seungkwan hummed in reply as he snuggled closer to his husband's chest, taking in the scent of Hansol. Hansol's scent always manages to calm Seungkwan down, because in his scent Seungkwan felt like he was at home, with a tinge of honey drizzle. To Seungkwan, Hansol was his definition of home.

A period of silence followed after Hansol after he soothed Seungkwan, who began to doze off in his lap again, face against his chest. Hansol protectively circled his arms around his husband's hips as he pulled the sleeping male closer to his body. Hansol began reminiscing. To be frank, Hansol had never expected Seungkwan to be this adventurous. After their group disbanded, Hansol thought day and night concerning about the fact on whether to publicly announce his relationship with Seungkwan. It doesn't do both of them any big harm, since they've ended their contract with their company, but Hansol just wanted to make sure Seungkwan would agree before the reveal.

Seungkwan agreeing to reveal their relationship and their sexuality, these thoughts have never crossed Hansol's mind. As soulmates, Seungkwan was also thinking of the same thing. And on one fateful night when they were having dinner together, Seungkwan made the first move. Of course, Hansol agreed almost immediately. They quickly made the statement public, shocking the industry. No doubt their announcement garnered some hurtful comments, but that didn't matter to them. They were already applying for their immigration documents to the States.

Hansol originated there, so he didn't have a problem blending in. As for Seungkwan, his English was improving day by day despite daily struggles. Everything went well for them. They stayed in Hansol's old family home in New York so they didn't have to find another place to stay. Without knowing, time flew speedily. They've dated each other for seven years. Nevertheless, it still felt like they just spent their first day together, excluding the shy parts. They loved cuddling, sometimes even displaying affection publicly due to the open-mindedness of the society there compared to South Korea towards the LGBTQ+ community.

They kissed, they made love, they fought, they cried together. They were everything every couple dreamt to achieve. Hansol secured himself a job in the music industry as a low profile music producer, while Seungkwan became a Youtuber posting content weekly, consisting of song covers and vlogs. As their life began to stabilize, Hansol decided to not wait any much longer. He decided to take things to another different chapter of life with his partner.

Hansol secretly called over his friends which consisted of ex-members of Seventeen to help him achieve his goal of proposing to Seungkwan. They flew to the States just to do what friends should do. They helped tricked Seungkwan into meeting Hansol at a beach for the proposal to start. They said Hansol wanted to meet Seungkwan at the beach because Chan had something happen to him. Seungkwan was feeling skeptical but he believed them anyway.

It was one of the best yet unforgettable moments in Seungkwan's life. Chan played a huge role in the prank too, because Seungkwan would be very much concerned as long a situation had to do with Chan. Hence, Seungkwan agreed to meet up at the beach during the evening once he finished editing his video. There, Hansol sat gracefully on the sandy beach, strumming a guitar as he sang "Marry You" a gender-neutral version of course. Seungkwan thought it was a joke and laughed it off. At that very moment when Hansol took out an engagement ring and kneeled with one knee, tears of joy sprung out of his eyes. He nodded his head like no tomorrow, as giggles of disbelief escape him. Of course, Chan and their friends jumped out from a corner to surprise them as well as congratulate them before the sunset.

A month later, they had a private wedding ceremony by the beach. They invited their close friends and their family members to the wedding as it was an intimate and small one. They didn't do anything too highkey to avoid unwanted attention from the outside world. Their parents were very supportive of the newly-weds. Seungcheol and Jihoon kept teasing and nudging the couple affectionately, being the avid shippers of them since pre-debut. Hansol got so emotional he kept sobbing silently when Seungkwan said his wedding vows. Seungkwan cackled at him the next day when he woke up to the sight of Hansol with swollen eyes. 

Shortly after, the other members got married too. Hansol and Seungkwan flew to South Korea to attend the wedding of Jihoon and Mingyu's first. Their wedding vows made Seungkwan tear up when Jihoon swore to stay forever with Mingyu until death do them apart. Mingyu was literally vibrating with happiness when he slid in their wedding band onto Jihoon's ring finger. Mingyu swiftly picked Jihoon up and twirled him around, both of them laughed happily. Jihoon was unwilling to have any skin contact with Mingyu when they were active, but he doesn't seem to care now. Jihoon and Mingyu too announced their relationship earlier than Hansol and Seungkwan, so the industry already knew they were going to get married sooner or later. Their members showered them with blessings and wedding gifts.

A few days after the wedding took place, Seungkwan went to visit his elders in Jeju Island. Hansol suggested to spend their honeymoon there, and so they did. Seungkwan became Hansol's tour guide, not forgetting to taste the local delicacies. Hansol had to admit, his mother-in-law's cooking was the best food he had there. He even ate twice the amount of rice he usually eats. Seungkwan knew about that told his mother, but his mother just laughed happily at the compliments as Seungkwan pouted with his cheeks puffed while saying she loves his husband more than he does.

Good news rang at their doorbell again. Hansol and Seungkwan were invited to give a speech and host their friends' double wedding. Seungcheol and Jeonghan agreed to have Hansol over to give a speech while Wonwoo and Soonyoung gave Seungkwan the chance to host the wedding. And so they flew to South Korea again to attend the joyous wedding ceremony of the two couples. Seungkwan, as usual with his brilliant hosting skills, managed to make the wedding feel almost like a party. Hansol prepared a heartfelt speech for the ceremony too, as he got married first among all the ex-Seventeen members. Seokmin and Joshua who were still bachelors were moved by his speech too. As Seungkwan hosted the wedding, Hansol felt like a proud husband and fanboy-ed in his heart when Seungkwan became charismatic. The wedding ended with Soonyoung aggressively yet lovingly kissing his husband, Wonwoo because both of them drank too much. Fortunately, the situation didn't get out of hand as Minghao cut to the scene while nagging at them to do it at home. Making out on the table just didn't seem right during weddings. Seungcheol and Jeonghan left earlier because they had a plane to catch, so they weren't aware before Junhui spilled the tea with them.

Hansol chuckled faintly as he reminisced those memories. They were already happily married for almost two years. They always made sure their wedding anniversaries were celebrated triumphantly with just the two of them, it could even end up with Netflix and Chill. However, they never got tired of each other, unlike most married couples. Love was always by their side. There will be conflicts ending up with one of them crying out of anger, but they always got to the root of the problem the next day and solved it. Seungkwan matured too as their relationship aged like fine wine. Hansol tenderly combed his fingers through Seungkwan's raven hair with a loving smile plastered on his face.

Seungkwan whined a little at the sudden contact as he snuggled closer to Hansol's chest. His arms were placed comfortably on Hansol's hips as his eyes remained shut. Hansol laughed softly, cherishing the precious being in front of him. Seungkwan felt Hansol's chest vibrating as he laughed. A warm and fuzzy feeling was born within his chest. Hansol's calm pulse was the only thing he could hear as he laid against his husband's chest. Seungkwan slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Hansol. Seungkwan couldn't help but smile as he caressed his husband's bare face lovingly. Seungkwan locked eyes with Hansol, his husband's eyes full of affection reflected back to Seungkwan's. Seungkwan could see the galaxy in Hansol's eyes as they gleamed gently, some stars seen shining within.

"Finally awake, sleepyhead?" Hansol affectionately asked the person on his lap, fingers tangling themselves in Seungkwan's locks. Seungkwan adjusted himself slightly and continued to snuggle into Hansol's chest again, simply humming a reply. "Cute." Hansol took this moment to nuzzle into Seungkwan's hair, taking in a whiff of the orange and milk scented shampoo Seungkwan uses. 

"Come to think of it," Seungkwan finally spoke. "I trust you so much, Hansol-ah. We've been through so many things together, yet we are still strong and ongoing." Seungkwan lazily summarised his words. "I love you." Hansol had a grin on his face as he said that, excited like a child who couldn't wait to eat a lollipop. "I love you too," Seungkwan replied, pouting his lips slightly. Hansol knew what Seungkwan meant, and pecked a kiss on his cheek playfully. "Hey, are you a kid?"Seungkwan laughed as he cupped Hansol's face. "If you say so," Hansol shrugged.

Hansol dove down, his eyes aiming for Seungkwan's milky neck. He gently pressed butterfly kisses on his husband's neck, making him tickle. "Hey, let me brush my teeth first before you continue your sinning, Mr. Chwe Hansol." Seungkwan pressed a finger against his husband's lips. "I'll get to brushing too, Chwe Seungkwan-ssi." Hansol winked as he left the bed jovially. Their room was filled with moans and whines (specifically from Seungkwan) on that peaceful morning.

**Author's Note:**

> o damn its been long since i typed something ;;;;  
> anyways, semicolon is coming out soon aaaaaaaa.  
>  **thank you so much to the person reading this fic, hope it made your day/night! : >**
> 
> **comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> **  
>  stalk me on twt: @boostwinbuns


End file.
